


Into the Ring of Mushrooms.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [115]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Bullying, Fairies, Gen, High School AU, Magic, Modern AU, Supernatural - Freeform, fae, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Simon has a secret.He can see and speak to the mythical creatures known as Fae.Jack has a secret.So can he.





	Into the Ring of Mushrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really similar to my last LotF fic, but it’s because I’ve had a lot of prompts like that lately and I love using Simon in interesting ways in my fics. Last fic he was a ghost, this time he can see fairies and in my planned multi-chapter fic he’s kind of a glorified plot device... I’m working to fix that though.
> 
> This is actually my first ever LotF fic which doesn’t have Ralph in it, which is a little strange for me. Instead it has my current favourite two, Jack and Simon!
> 
> Hope you like it~

Simon tried to be quiet as he walked down the busiest corridor in the school towards his locker, gently shushing the curious fairies who had followed him that day. He ignored a glare from one student, a snicker from another and a whisper from three more. Those things were easy to ignore.

The part which occurred every morning at his locker was much harder. 

Not everyone showed up every day. It was always Bill, the ring leader, and sometimes Maurice if he was pushed into it. Robert was more of the non-physical type, doing it through rumours and whispered lies instead. Occasionally even Roger would join in, although he kept his distance enough for Simon to know that he wasn’t really that interested and likely just wanted someone to tease. Unfortunately for him, Roger’s brand of teasing was of the particularly violent sort.

He opened his locker, glad that no one had showed up yet. Quickly he ushered Reina, Rafaya and Odelia into the tight space, watching them carefully as they rushed over to the mini garden he had in there to play. He made sure not to disturb them by placing his books into the locker, smiling inadvertently at Odie when she fluttered over shyly to watch. It was this which distracted him from the hallway enough to not notice someone coming up behind him.

Bill.

At least it was just him this time. Simon didn’t mind so much if it was just Bill. He spoke ineloquently and didn’t hit very hard with his insults. If only the same applied to his fists. “Hey Freak. Talking to your little pixies again?” Simon watched the glint of mischief in Bill’s eyes. He was being civil for now. Maybe if he played along he wouldn’t be hit as hard.

“Actually, these are fairies . There’s a slight but very important difference between the two. You see-“

“Shut the hell up! I don’t give a shit about your imaginary friends, weirdo. You’re a freak, you know that? A freak!” Bill raised his fist, grabbing the smaller boy by the scruff of his neck and raising him into the air. Simon’s eyes widened and he instinctively reached up to both protect his face and shield the fairies from the carnage. Negative energy could make a fairy very ill. 

“C-considering that you come here every day to ask me about them, I’d say you do care quite a lot!” Honestly, Simon had no idea why he even said anything. But before he could open his mouth again, Bill had reared his fist back and now he drove it forwards into the dark-haired boy’s face. He gasped, feeling the skin around his eye turn red despite not being able to see it. The fairies behind him cowered behind his prized bonsai tree. Reina squeaked in terror and the other two shushed her with raspy growls. 

“You don’t know nothing about what I think! Unless you can read minds. I wouldn’t be surprised if you could, creep.” Simon hurriedly tried to calm the burly blond boy down, flattening his back against the locker. The fairies yammered behind him, their clicks and squeals proving to be very distracting.

“ **You’ve seen this happen before. I’ll be fine, honest.** ” Simon clicked back, struggling the roll the ‘r’ in ‘happen’ as usual. He had never been good at speaking Fae. It was much easier to speak in Elvish, but these fairies didn’t understand it. 

“What the fuck was that? Some kinda curse?” Bill’s spit flew into Simon’s face unpleasantly when he shouted like that. The boy grimaced without realising. 

“I was trying to balance out the negative energy in these three. I don’t want them to die” He never was good at dishonesty. Simon waited fearfully for Bill’s next move...

The bell rang. 

Bill dropped Simon to the ground without another word and scurried off to class. Simon watched after him before returning to his locker. He would be late, but it didn’t matter.

“ **Sorry about that. He can be so mean sometimes... Do any of you want to come to class with me?** ” Reina hung back nervously, cuddling the tiny tree sprite to her chest while Rafaya made a ‘hmph’ noise and looked away, already intrigued by the pool of spirit water Simon had managed to get into his locker garden. Odie, however, smiled gratefully and flew towards him. He returned her smile and waved to the others before shutting them in. 

As the pair headed to class, Simon was caught off-guard by a strange voice coming from the courtyard. Since he had to enter the courtyard anyway to get to class, he decided to indulge his curiosity and seek out the noise’s source.

“ **No, of course not! Thirteen petals is a ridiculous price for one drop of of sap. It should have been six at the very most. You were right not to pay for that.** ” Simon paused in the middle of the courtyard, stunned. Odelia’s ears perked up as she swivelled to find the human who had spoken. 

Their eyes landed on him at the same time. 

Kneeling on the paved tiles of the courtyard in front of a stocky, rather tall gnome (about two feet, much taller than the average gnome- was he a brownie perhaps?) was an older boy with pale blue eyes and a shock of fiery red hair. There was only one boy in the entire school with hair like that...

Jack Merridew. One day the most popular boy in school, the next a complete loner feared and avoided by everyone. Simon wasn’t there when it happened so he didn’t know exactly why this was, but he had still never expected such a person to be able to speak to the Fae. The gnome/brownie he was talking to grunted and began to complain loudly in a heavily-accented form of Eruna (the most common language of underground-dwelling folk, implying that he really was just an oversized gnome). Jack nodded rapidly and made the same deep-throated snarls and grunts in agreement. Simon frowned, brow furrowing as he attempted to follow their conversation. Eruna was incredibly difficult to understand in humans, and the gnome’s heavy accent made everything ten times harder to decipher.

As Simon continued to eavesdrop, Odie, who always had been interested in humans blessed by the Fae, curiously made her way towards Jack. She had never seen a human with red hair before. It was a colour she associated with Reina’s home colony, something which piqued her interest even more. 

By the time Simon noticed Odelia was missing from his shoulder, she had reached Jack and immediately curled up in his hair. The boy started, leaping to his feet as the gnome grunted furiously. It reached out for Odie with a huge hand, eliciting a shriek from the terrified fairy. Gnomes traditionally collected fairy wings and some off-the-grid tribes liked to eat them. Judging by the unfamiliar accent and huge size of the creature, Simon wasn’t going to hedge his bets. He raced towards Odelia without thinking, diving for her just as the gnome’s hand closed around her...

CRASH!

Simon fell to the ground hard, clutching his chest in pain as he rolled over to see the gnome’s glare and Jack’s terrified expression. Odie, on the other hand, had managed to free herself from the gnome’s grasp when he was caught off guard and immediately started fussing over Simon, whistling and clicking frantically as she tried to ensure he wasn’t injured. He shot her a reassuring smile before turning to Jack, wincing due to both his chest and eye stinging.

“S-sorry about that. Odie likes humans.” He wanted to add something else, but then the sickening realisation dawned upon him that Jack might not be able to see Odelia. Not all Fae-blessed humans could see all species of Fae. Simon was one of the rare few who could, but that didn’t mean Jack was.

“ **You...** Um, I mean, you can see Bo?” To Simon’s surprise, Jack actually began to speak in Fae before correcting himself. Seemingly he spent a lot of time around the Fae. Simon found himself feeling somewhat excited. He’d never met another person like him before. It was fascinating.

“If Bo’s the guy next to you, yes.” The gnome huffed and Jack’s eyes widened for a second before he slowly asked,

“Then... You were blessed by the Fae?” Simon nodded, a giddy laugh bubbling out of him. The corners of Jack’s mouth turned up for just a second before slipping back into a suspicious frown.

“Who are you?” He asked pointedly, shuffling to stand in front of Bo with a protective attitude. The gnome grumbled, seemingly not happy with this treatment. Si was mildly alarmed by the fire in Jack’s eyes, but didn’t let it scare him. This was the first time he’d met another Fae-blessed, and he wasn’t going to let it be the last.

“My name is Simon. I’m in second year. I’ve been able to see Fae since I was nine years old and entered a fairy ring by mistake,” After a brief pause to gage Jack’s reaction, Simon decided to add, “Who are you?”

“Jack Merridew. Final year. But you already know that part. I’ve only been able to see- Fae, did you call them? Those.- for a year and a half, and Bo’s the only one I’ve befriended in that time.” Woah. Odie moved forwards to sniff Jack’s hair while Simon processed this new information. Jack watched the fairy curiously, “What’s this?” 

“Her name is Odelia, but I call her Odie. She’s technically a tulip fairy, but she doesn’t really differentiate from other flowers. I’ve known her for three weeks.” 

“Three weeks?!” Jack almost gasped, staring at the fairy incredulously. Bo smirked at his reaction but tried to hide it, “It took me a whole year to find out why I could suddenly see all these things, and another three months talking to Bo to learn anything language-wise. I’m apparently not even able to see most things! How is she so close to you right away?” Si smiled at this. He understood the feeling.

“I didn’t really know what was happening at first either. But then I met the queen of the fairy colony who accidentally blessed me, and she ended up welcoming me to their group as an honorary member. They taught me most of the Fae languages I know, as well as some stuff about the Fae themselves. After that... I guess I gained their trust. Fairies follow me around wherever I go. There are two in my locker right now.” He tilted his head to see the gleaming passion in Jack’s eyes. It was a nice expression.

“...Can I see them?” He asked, suppressed excitement hiding just behind his words. When Simon nodded his eyes lit up even more than the dark-haired boy thought possible. 

And from that day onwards, neither boy was alone anymore in their secret life as a Fae-blessed. They had both the Fae and each other, and that was enough to push them to do great things in both worlds. But for now? They were just two kids marvelling at a tiny garden in a locker when they should have been in class.

**Author's Note:**

> I believed in fairies vehemently until I was about 10, but even now I still believe that they could be out there (I’m a sucker for magic). I had to do a lot of research on Fae culture to write this fic, so I hope I got it down okay.
> 
> The fairies mentioned here (Rafaya and Reina) are old OCs I never got a chance to use on various Fantasy RP aminos. Reina was actually an elf originally, but I changed her into a fairy for the sake of this fic. I created Odie and Bo for the sake of this story.
> 
> Prompt- Fairies.
> 
> Original Number- 31.


End file.
